


Wedding Blues (And Reds, and Whites)

by Marie_Phantom



Series: Tumbleweed (Blowing In The Wind) [8]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bruce Is a Good Bro, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Clint Is a Good Bro, Jötunn Loki, Multi, Natasha Is a Good Bro, Past Torture, Steve is long-suffering, Steve is the Bisexual America Needs, Team as Family, Thor Is Not Stupid, Tony Stark Is a Good Bro, Wedding Planning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-11
Updated: 2014-10-11
Packaged: 2018-02-18 12:43:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2348834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marie_Phantom/pseuds/Marie_Phantom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The long awaited wedding of Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes.</p>
<p>Also called, an Never Let Tony Try To Plan A Wedding On His Own, He Needs Help And It Will Be A Disaster Otherwise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wedding Blues (And Reds, and Whites)

In his 'Welcome to the 21st Century, This Is What You Missed (Sorry We Screwed You Over)' pack, Steve had acknowledged with a heavy heart that people, men and women, homosexuals were allowed to marry. He had spent the day lying in bed, staring at the ceiling as tears coursed down his temples as he thought about the missed opportunities.

About how he and Bucky could have done something about their feelings, and maybe...

Maybe...

But then Loki had appeared, crazed blue eyes and a gaunt face, and tried to destroy his home. And so Captain America had fought, and fought, and fought again. 

Until life had come full circle, and he walked to his apartment in the Tower with glazed eyes and clenched hands. He gave a terse nod to Loki, who looked at him with concerned eyes, and walked straight to where Bucky was standing in the kitchen, drinking coffee and staring out of the window.

"Wha-" Bucky managed to say before Stave grabbed his face and kissed him harshly on the mouth.

Loki raised an eyebrow and silently left the floor, reading the signs.

Bucky kissed back, but then pulled away and held Steve's hands in his own.

"What's the matter? What's wrong?" His eyes looked at Steve's face, trying to see any injury that would warrant retaliation, anything that he could act for.

"I remembered." Steve whispered, eyes sparkling with unshed tears of joy. "I remembered."

"Remembered what? What is it, Steve?" Bucky asked again. He gripped Steve's hands tighter, and started to pang slightly in worry. "Is it..." he gulped, and tried again. "Is it H.Y.D.R.A? Have they found me?"

"No!" Steve pulled his hands out of Bucky's and gripped his shoulders, squeezing the skin. "No, nothing like that. This is something good."

"Something good?" Bucky looked doubtful.

"Something wonderful. Something magical."

"Tell me." 

Steve grinned and drew Bucky into the bedroom, closing the curtains and turning on the bedside light, giving the room a soft glow. Steve sat Bucky on the bed and then got down on his knees in front of him. Bucky shifted as Steve rested his arms across Bucky's knees and then put his chin on then, gazing up at Bucky with a slightly soppy expression on his face.

"I'm now slightly worried about your mentality, and remember, this is Scrambled Eggs for Brains talking to you. About mental stability. Me." Bucky crossed his arms and glared down at Steve, slightly pissed off that Steve had made his worry.

"I remembered something. Something I learned when I was first defrosted." Steve continued to gaze soppily at Bucky.

"Do tell."

"The Marriage Equality Act of 2011, allowing gender-neutral marriages for both same- and opposite-sex couples, while prohibiting state and local courts and governments from penalizing religious and religious-supervised institutions, their employees, or clergy for refusing to sanctify or recognize marriages in contradiction with their religious doctrines, or for refusing to provide services and accommodations for such weddings." Steve quoted the Wikipedia page, and through his arms he could feel Bucky tense up as he too recognised what Steve was saying.

"Steve..."

"I forgot it, when Loki came, and with everything happening since. But I was running today, and I passed Central Park, and there was a wedding happening. They pulled me in, and I toasted the couple, and they were  _men_. Two men, getting married, and nobody was shouting at them, and beating them up, like they used to do in the bars at the end of our street. They were happy, and it was allowed."

"I..."

"I remembered seeing those couples, in our street, coming back from a night with bruises and fearful eyes, and I wondered how New York was the greatest city on Earth, and we still treated people as second class citizens. And I remembered Chris and Martin, who lived next to us as 'confirmed bachelors' but we knew what they were, because we could hear them. And then I remembered Chris coming home, all pale, and telling me that Martin had been beaten up coming out of a bar, and was in hospital, and might not make it. And I remembered Chris hanging himself, because Martin had died, and he loved him so much, and he couldn't live without him. And I remembered us, who  _have_ died, and we came back, and against all the odds, we found each other. And we're allowed to love each other, we're allowed to hold hands in public and kiss, and no one is allowed to hurt us. And I remembered what I thought, back then, and what I still think."

Bucky didn't speak. He knew what Steve was going to ask.

He knew what he was going to reply.

"So," Steve knelt back on his feet, and kissed both of Bucky's palms, and stared into Bucky's face with eyes filled with love, "will you do me the greatest honour, Bucky Barnes, of marrying me and becoming my husband, in the eyes of God and the law?"

Bucky knelt down as well, and kissed Steve gently, whispering against his lips, "Till the end of the line, that's what we promised. Yes Steve, I will marry you."

 

 

************

 

 

They announced their engagement to the others next day, and even Natasha looked visibly delighted, because there was finally to be a wedding in the Avengers that they could all go to, as her's and Clint's had been before the Avengers had formed, and Tony and Pepper's had been so secret only Rhodey had been allowed as a witness (Tony, despite playing the game so well he may have invented it, loathed the media).

"I am delighted for you." Thor said and came over, shaking Steve's hand and then Bucky's. Loki didn't move from his perch on the sofa, but nodded his head to both of them and then went back to his drawing. Clint raised his cup of coffee from where he was sitting in the kitchen, and Natasha looked happy as she rested against his shoulder, her own cup drained. Bruce was smiling softly at them from behind his newspaper. Tony had just come in behind the two, and slung his arms around their shoulders, startling Bucky before he managed to calm down.

"That's great news!" he said. Steve gave Bucky a long-suffering grin over Tony's head and Bucky reciprocated, as Tony walked in front of them and then whirled around, rubbing his hands. "This is going to be fantastic!"

Steve frowned at Tony. "What do you know about planning a wedding?"

Tony waved a hand in dismissal. "It can't be that hard."

"Pepper planned your wedding, you had absolutely nothing to do with it." Bruce reminded him, and Tony winced.

"Yeah, but I did pick the location."

"Tony, you own the island you got married on. You did virtually nothing."

Tony glared at Bruce as the others laughed with good humour.

"Well, this time, I'm going to make this the best damn wedding in the history of New York."

Steve and Bucky looked at each other, slightly worried. 

"Er, Tony..." Steve said. He reached forward to put a hand on Tony's shoulders but Tony was already walking to the elevator, talking about wedding cakes and whether they wanted to religious wedding or a simple blessing.

"I kind of think that Tony might not be the best person of this job." Natasha said, coming over and slinging an arm around Bucky's shoulders. Bucky nodded, continuing to look concerned.

"I think we wanted a small wedding. Nothing fancy."

"Not gonna get that with Tony at the helm."

"Shit, I didn't want anything like this." Steve ran a hand though his hair. Thor put a conciliatory hand on Steve's shoulder and steered him to the sofa, plonking him down beside Loki who shifted and put his drawing in his pocket, slipping the pencil behind his ear.

"I'm afraid that you're going to get the publicity anyway. You, Captain America, are marrying a man. That's going to be big news." Natasha said and put Bucky down beside Steve, who immediately dug his head into Steve's shoulder to try and shut out the world.

"We didn't think that this would be a big deal. I mean, I thought that we would be able to get married under the radar." Steve looked slightly manic. He had never been one for huge publicity stunts, despite how Captain America had started. 

Clint came over, looking sympathetic. "I'm afraid that, after two secret weddings, the minute this gets out, your going to have the press all over you. Especially because you're marrying a man."

"Why is that such a big deal?" Bucky asked. He looked slightly put out.

"The world is convinced that you were in love with Peggy." Clint gestured to Steve with his coffee mug.

"I was. But I love Bucky too. Is that so wrong, to love two people."

Bruce shook his head. "It's more the matter of you marrying a man. Despite the advances that this government had made, this is still kind of a big deal. Especially because you are a high profile person, and you will be taking a side, whether you want to or not. I'm afraid that Clint is right, the minute this gets out, you have to be careful. There will be press everywhere, and you need to take a position which both doesn't embarrass the Avengers and ensures your long lasting happiness." 

Natasha grinned and draped herself over Bucky's lap. "And because of this publicity, do you really want Tony to be planning your wedding? I'm imagining Iron Man motifs, the Star-Spangled Banner as your theme song, an actual bald eagle..."

Steve and Bucky both looked appalled. "No. Just...no." Bucky said. Loki snickered from where he sat.

"My advice?" Bruce said.

"Please." Steve answered, gesturing to Bruce to carry on.

"Get Pepper on board. She actually know what to do."

Bucky nodded. "Good idea." He stood up and hurried to the elevator, Steve following shortly.

As Natasha watched them go, and she smiled at the others. "This is going to be fun."

The others nodded.

 

 

*************

 

 

Steve and Bucky had quickly decided upon getting married in their uniforms. Not their costumes, not the suit of red, white, blue or in Bucky's case, black, but their old army uniforms. Because despite everything they had been through, Steve was still a captain and Bucky was still a sergeant. So they got their hands on their old uniforms, had them altered in Bucky's case to fit his new physique, and attended a very boring ceremony to get their medals updated.

"I know that  your not meant to see your prospective spouse before the wedding," Bucky said, lounging on the bed as he admired Steve, who was trying on his uniform in front of the mirror, "but you look fantastic."

Steve grinned at Bucky in the mirror. "It still fits rather well."

"Oh, I know. Your ass still looks delicious in it."

Steve's grin turned slightly lecherous. "Still?"

Bucky nodded, his eyes never moving from Steve's perfectly clad behind. "Still. I may not have made a move back then, but even I noticed your beautiful backside clad in uniform green."

"And now you get to have it." Steve wiggled it at Bucky, who laughed and bounced off the bed. His hands grasped the cheeks and his mouth found Steve's neck, and they would have gone further except they heard Tony exclaim from the door,

"My childhood is being violated before my eyes!"

Steve and Bucky turned to find Tony leaning against the door, one hand covering his eyes. Steve snorted.

"Tony, you need to knock first. Then you won't get surprises like the one you just had."

Bucky laughed, and Tony glared at him. Steve went into their walk-in closet and started disrobing, putting on his ordinary clothes.

"What do you want?" Bucky asked, climbing back on to the bed and picking up his book, which he had put down when Steve had come out in his uniform.

"I cam to ask you whether instead of wanting doves flying at the end of the ceremony, you wanted bald eagles instead?"

Both Bucky and Steve, who had come out and had been walking to join Bucky on the bed, froze and stared at Tony with slightly incredulous looks.

"Oh, my God, she was right." Steve whispered under his breath.

"Are you serious?" Bucky asked.

Tony nodded. "Yes, why wouldn't I be?"

Steve winced and sat on the edge, looking at Tony with a wide eyed expression of disbelief. "Tony, don't you think that might be a little over the top?"

Tony shook his head. "Nope."

"Tony, we're aiming for something low key here." Steve said, slightly desperately. "Besides, I don't think bald eagles fly on command. Or in formation."

"We can train them. And did you really think that your wedding wouldn't be overstated?" Tony laughed. "You're America in human form, you exude American values and whenever you walk in to a room, a small child somewhere sings the National Anthem on cue. Bald eagles are your bird of choice."

"I prefer red kites." Steve mumbled, but was ignored by Tony.

"You need to theme your wedding, and what better way than go with what you know."

"Tony, the wedding is for us, Steve and Bucky, not Captain America and the Winter Soldier." Bucky said, putting down his book and wrapping an arm around Steve, who looked more and more desperate.

Tony gave them a solemn look, devoid of his usual joking. "Guys, you must know it's not all about you."

Both men nodded. Tony smiled sadly at them. "Because of who you are, this is going to be about the meeting of symbols. Sadly, the minute you stepped in to the machine, Cap, you stopped being Steve Rogers, American, and started being Steve Rogers, America. You can make this wedding about yourselves, sure, but this is going to be political, whether you want it to be or not. The most you can do it control what happens during it, and hope that the people your supposed to be representing will be okay with it."

There was silence, before Steve said quietly "And if they're not?"

Tony grinned. "Then damn them and have the time of your lives."

Bucky laughed and squeezed Steve's shoulder before coming off the bed and walking out of the door, patting Tony on the shoulder as he passed on his way to the kitchen. Tony nodded at Steve and walked out to the elevator.

"No eagles!" Steve yelled after him. Then, after a pause, "and no doves either!"

"You're no fun!" Tony yelled back, and left the floor to the sound of Bucky roaring with laughter as he whipped up eggs.

 

 

*************

 

 

Bucky knew it was going to be a tough day when he came to the communal living room and found Loki sitting on the sofa, nearly drowning in flowers.

"You have had a delivery." Loki said, putting his sketch which he had been working on in his pocket and not bothering to step off the sofa, because he would have crushed a small bouquet of daisies sitting by his feet.

"What the..." Bucky said faintly.

"I think this is meant to present you with choice for table decorations, although I suppose it could be a method of attack from an enemy."

"Huh?"

Loki smiled. "Death by pollen overdose."

"Thank god Steve doesn't suffer from hay fever anymore." Bucky tripped his way to the sofa and sat down beside Loki, who snorted and tipped his head back, staring at the ceiling.

"Do you worry that this might be too much?" Loki asked after a while, as Bucky continued to stare at the flowers.

"What?"

"This circus your wedding is turning in to?" Loki looked at Bucky with hard eyes. Bucky swallowed.

"Yes, I do worry. I sometimes think that this wedding is more about politics and image that about me and Steve." Bucky rubbed a hand down his face and sighed.

"I just want it to be us." He whispered. "I was so happy when he proposed, but now I sometimes want to grab Steve and run away, get married in Vegas away from all the reporters and the politicians."

Loki tipped his head to the side. "Then why don't you?"

Bucky gave Loki a small smile. "We owe you lot a proper wedding. You have done so much for us, we, Steve and I, I think that we feel a debt."

Loki frowned. "There should be no debt."

"I know, I know!" Bucky laughed. There was no humour in it. "But whenever I leave the Tower on my own, I'm always conscious of the fact that I can repay my debt to society thanks to the generosity of Tony, and the Avengers. And you, I owe everything to you."

Loki nodded once in acknowledgement. "That may be true, and I hold no debt over you, but this is about the joining of souls. When you and Steve make your vows to each other, each takes a piece of the others soul into themselves."

Bucky looked at Loki with interest. "Really?"

Loki nodded. "The union between beings is a sacred tradition. The more you re-marry, the more you form a union with other beings, the more you portion off parts of your very soul. That is why divorce is so frowned upon in our culture."

Bucky frowned at Loki. "But you have been married before. What about your soul, when you give it to Thor, when you choose to marry?"

Loki smiled at Bucky grimly. "Yes, I have been married before, but it is different if a spouse dies. Angrboda died whilst I was still pregnant with Hela, and I knew when he had died because I felt that piece of my soul come back to my body again. I knew that moment, because I felt so alone, because I was no longer part of a couple, but alone and single. And regarding my partnership with Thor," Loki chuckled and shook his head, "there will be no wedding. We have said our vows to each other, and I hold a piece of his soul in my heart, as he does with mine."

Bucky looked at Loki, and then looked to the side, swallowing. "I sometimes think I have no soul. Not after what I have done."

Loki poked Bucky in the leg with his foot, and looked at Bucky when he turned back with a stony expression on his face. "You have a soul. I see it shining from your eyes."

Bucky frowned in confusion. "Like headlights on a car?"

Loki laughed. "No. Like dust in the air. Your soul in your body is like dust in the air. And I have seen beings, have been controlled by beings who have sacrificed their souls for pure power."

"How can you see them?"

Loki shrugged. "Those with magic can see them. Thor can see them."

Bucky gaped. "Thor isn't magic!"

Loki licked his lips as he thought. "Thor does have magic, he has just never been taught to use it. Magic was seen as a woman's art on Asgard, and Thor was only taught seeking spells, before his education was curtailed by the All-Father."

"But you can do magic." Bucky pointed out. 

Loki nodded. "And I was never popular on Asgard, primarily due to my magic."

Loki and Bucky sat in silence again, staring at the flowers. Finally Loki shifted over the edge of the sofa and on to his feet. "Make this wedding about you and Steve. Not anyone else."

Bucky nodded, then sighed and pointed. "Hydrangea, Red and White Roses and Red Tulips." He then smiled. "Forget-Me-Nots."

Loki nodded. "Your wedding."

Bucky nodded, and followed Loki out of the room. It was time to get back to his fiancé.

 

 

**************

 

 

Of course, not everyone was happy that Captain America, the symbol of their country, the man who lived and breath good, wholesome values, was marrying a man. The Winter Soldier even, a man whose kill list, whilst not as big as first thought, was still an enemy of America and a thoroughly reprehensible person.

So that means when Bucky comes back from a run (on his own. He's ready), he runs straight into the confrontation happening in the front of the Tower, where a group of people were standing and shouting, waving placards bearing big slogans saying 'GOD HATES FAGS'. Bucky slows down and frowns.

"The hell?" he muttered. Unfortunately, his arm glinted in the sun, and one of the protestors noticed him.

"YOU!" She screeched and motored over to where he was standing, shoving her placard into his face and poking him sharply in the chest. "You are defiling God's laws!"

"What?"

"You are defiling the will of God! You will burn in Hell!"

Bucky's face fell and he muttered stonily "Pretty sure I've already been there. And Hell is Cold."

The woman ignored him. "Your marriage to a man is a sin against the laws of God and you are poisoning our children with your sinful ways! You will burn in Hell, you and the rest of you scum!"

Bucky swallowed and clenched his fists. He had been brought up by his mama to Never Hit Women (No, Not Even H.Y.D.R.A), and so, as much as he wanted to shut this bitch up, he merely stepped around her and towards the building. But she grabbed his arm and swung him around, whipping him on the with her placard.

"I know the type you are." She hissed at him. Bucky swallowed.

"What type of man am I?" He asked. He flexed his arm, and the plates whirred, temporary trapping the womans flesh in the overlap. The women shrieked and jerked her hand away.

"You're a murderer."

Bucky went cold. Behind his eyes, a man was begging for the life of his wife and her unborn baby. He had shot him, and then shot her. 

The woman saw his reaction and grinned maliciously at him.

"I saw the court case, and you will be Judged."

Bucky couldn't move. His skin was doused in cold sweat, and his heart beat erratically. 

"You have corrupted America, both the man and the country, and soon, everything that you have done will come back to haunt you."

Bucky heaved a huge breath and moved back. The woman followed him.

"You will be damned, and you have damned Captain America along with you. He will burn, as will you."

"Okay, I think you ought to move back."

Bucky jumped as a hand appeared on his shoulder, and he turned his head to find Sam Wilson glaring at the crowd. He leant slightly in the hand, and felt it tighten minutely.

"You have no right to tell me what to do." The woman hissed. 

"You're right." Sam said. He pulled out his phone and texted someone, then put the phone away and grinned at the woman. The woman looked slightly unsettled and moved backwards. Bucky turned at the door and Sam let him, his hand leaving the shoulder and patting him gently on the back. The door them opened and Tony Stark came out, already on the phone and talking loudly.

"Yeah, so about that restraining order. I want it extended to the group currently picketing outside my Tower."

The woman slowly turned white. Tony grinned at her.

"Actually, I want that turned into an order of harassment. Yeah, against this particular crowd," he took a photo and sent it, "yes, that's harassment and threatening an individual." Tony suddenly frowned. "Yes, it's  _that_ group. I don't care, I don't want them in this city, let alone this State. Get them out." Tony put down the phone and grinned wider at the woman, who was now using her placard to stand up.

"You might want to shift it. You're about to be served with a court order."

The woman gasped. "You can't just-"

"Lady, I couldn't give a shit. You just threatened an Avenger and harassed both him and his fiancé on my patch, and I. Want. You. Gone."

Tony put a hand on Bucky's arm and led him into the Tower. Sam followed after giving the woman and her group the finger. 

Bucky was silent in the elevator, and when it stopped at his floor, Steve was standing at the door.

"Bucky." He breathed and swept him into his arms. Bucky clung close and shoved his head into Steve's shoulder. He heard Steve thanking Tony and Sam over his head, and then he was tugged to the sofa, where he sprawled along with Steve and stared blankly at the TV.

They sat in silence for a while, before Bucky roused himself enough to whisper "Am I damned?"

Steve looked at Bucky. "Are you joking?" he asked, hoping desperately he was. But the look on Bucky's face told him otherwise, and he kissed Bucky gently on the forehead.

"That woman was right." Bucky mumbled. "I am a murderer. I killed innocent people, women, men, even children. Even unborn children."

"Bucky, I've also killed people."

"But that was war!" Bucky said, looking desperate. "That was war, and I killed people in peace time. I killed over and over again, and I did nothing to stop it."

"You couldn't do anything to stop it." Steve reminded him. "You had nothing, you had lost everything, and you were merely a puppet. Bucky, they were the ones who told you were to shoot. They were the ones who decided that these people should die. It is H.Y.D.R.A's fault, not yours."

Bucky was silent.

"Did you want to kill them?" Steve asked eventually.

"No." Bucky whispered.

"Then there you go. You repent every day, and you pray every night, I've heard you. If there is a God, I'd like to think that He would be merciful enough to see that you are doing everything in your power to try and save your soul."

Bucky let the words wash over him, and sank into Steve's embrace. The sun dipped, and the sky darkened, and still they lay there.

"You know you said you killed unborn babies?" Steve said. Bucky tensed but nodded.

"You didn't."

"What?" Bucky asked. Steve shifted to look down at him. 

"I've read the files on your missions. The only mission where a woman was pregnant, you disappeared for 3 days after the mission, and when the back up team arrived, the women had been opened and the baby removed. The woman was 8 and a half months pregnant, and when you were found, you were sitting in the alleyway outside of the home of her grandmother, listening to them outside the window."

Bucky shook his head. He couldn't remember.

"Bucky, I know this, because I've asked that babies grandmother when she was lucid, and she said you turned up at the door, the baby wrapped in a jumper and you looking half dead. She is forever thankful of that, even though you killed her daughter and son-in-law."

Bucky bit his lip and let the tears spill over his eyes. He had done one good thing, in his time as the Winter Soldier. He was redeemable.

"And I must say, Sharon ended up growing up to be a marvellous person, unconventional birth and arrival at her home aside. Peggy says thank you, by the way."

 

 

***

 

 

The next day, residents in New York were delighted to see, underneath the sign saying 'Avengers Tower', were glowing lights saying 'Unconventional Families and Gay Husband Supporters Since 2012. Fuck You Haters!'.

(Clint got chewed out by adding that last bit, but neither Fury nor Coulson asked Tony to take it down, so up it stayed. It pretty much said it all.)

 

 

*************

 

 

The wedding got closer, and more often than not, Steve and Bucky found themselves falling exhausted into bed, after a day of doing anything from tasting wedding cake to choosing table fabrics.

"I must say, eloping sounds more and more appealing as this goes on." Steve muttered to Bucky as they tried a seventh slice of wedding cake. Bucky nodded and when the wedding planners weren't looking, slammed his head into the table.

They had chosen all of the Avengers to be their best men and woman, and so, with 1 month to go, Bucky went with Natasha to try on bridesmaids dresses, whilst Steve went with Bruce, Tony, Clint, Loki and Sam to pick out suits. 

"This must be the hell reserved for queer men who aren't particularly interested in shopping." He wondered aloud as he looked at the thousands of dresses lining the walls. Natasha was talking to the sales representative, who looked ready to pass out in sheer joy at the thought of dressing an Avenger, and the Black Widow no less!

"Suck it up. Steve has to deal with Clint and Tony, with only Bruce, Loki and Sam to prevent anything from happening." Natasha said over her shoulder as she followed to woman to the changing rooms. The woman already had several dresses draped over her arms.

"Natalia, I know absolutely nothing about dressing up."

"Liar!" she called over the stall. "I've seen this pictures of you from the '30's. You knew how to dress up."

"That was easy. All you had to do was put on a clean shirt, shine your shoes and stick some pomade in your hair. Now, there are so many choices." Bucky sat down opposite the stall and took the cup of coffee that was offered to him.

"Lets call this a crash course on modern day appearance. Anyway, this is about me, not you." The door opened and Natasha came out. Bucky immediately pulled a face. The dress was bright red, which clashed white her hair, and almost looked like a tutu.

"I take it from your face that it's not this one." Natasha went to the mirror that was next to Bucky and looked at herself. "I look like a fire hydrant."

"Natalia, if any dogs sneak in to the wedding, they'll start trying to piss against you."

Natasha gave Bucky a stony look. "Nice." The rep was practically crying in the corner, seeing as she was the one who picked out the dress, and even the brain-damaged man was better at observation that she was.

"I don't think this one." Natasha said and wondered back into the changing closet, slamming the door shut. Bucky rested his head on his hand and stared at the door.

"Have you chosen a song yet?" Natasha called.

"Huh?"

"Your first dance song. It's kind of important."

Bucky tilted his head, confused. "We haven't really talked about it." Steve and Bucky actually danced together frequently, after missions and as a way of connecting if they had been apart for too long. Bucky had taught Steve to dance, many years ago, and although Steve was now bigger, he would still curl up on Bucky as they slow-danced their way into the night. 

"You really should. It's the photo opportunity that the press will be waiting for, along with your first kiss as man and husband."

Bucky shuddered at the mention of the press. "This is meant to be our day. Why does the world need to intrude?"

Natasha grasped the top of the door and pulled herself up, gazing at Bucky with sympathetic eyes. "I know Tony's already told you why, but honestly? The world is so crappy nowadays, we need a bit of joy to remind us that there is some good out there. I mean, in the end, you're two guys who went through hell and back, and still came together. That's the kind of heart-warming crap that people need."

"You old romantic." Bucky dead-panned. Natasha grinned at him and opened the door. She was now wearing a salmon pink dress that clung to her body and flared out at the bottom.

"I believe that style is a mermaid dress." The rep said, coming over. Natasha walked to the mirror.

"It's a bit restricting." She said. "You'll be able to see my thigh holster."

Bucky snorted. "As if Natalia would go to a wedding unarmed." He said to the sales rep who gaped at Natasha. Natasha shook her head and went back in.

"You mentioned hair." She said. Bucky immediately tensed up.

"I ain't cutting it." He said sharply. Natasha laughed.

"I wasn't going to suggest that. You must be one of the few people on Earth that can genuinely pull off really long hair." She came out again, this time in fucia pink, and immediately turned around when she caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror.

"What I was going to suggest," she said, slinging the dress over the door and letting the sales rep get tangled in it, "is that we maybe get it layered, make it look really nice."

Bucky frowned. "I'm not a girl. I don't need that stuff."

"Never the less, this is the only wedding you're ever going to have. Don't you want to look nice for the wedding photos?" she asked. Bucky thought about what Loki had said about marriage and the soul, and reluctantly conceded to what Natasha was saying.

The rest of the afternoon passed peaceably enough, with Natasha trying on more dresses that should have been possible, and Bucky being press ganged into giving opinions. It was nearly 6 in the evening before Natasha and Bucky walked out with a bad over her arm. The dress chosen was pale green, and a simple design, with an empire line that left the dress flowing simply down her body. Bucky thought she had looked beautiful in it.

As Bucky and Natasha walked back to the Tower, they laced their arms, and enjoyed the air.

"Could you imagine, all those years ago, when we were both in the Red Room, that some day we would get to do this?" Natasha asked softly.

Bucky sighed with contentment. "No."

Natasha looked at him and smiled. "Aren't we the lucky ones?"

Bucky returned her smile and twirled her suddenly, causing her to shriek with laughter. "Lucky, we're so very very lucky."

When they got to the Tower, Natasha gave Bucky a kiss on the cheek and went off to find Clint. Bucky walked to his floor and found Steve sitting on the counter, clutching a cup of coffee and staring out of the window. Bucky came up behind him and slotted his arms around Steve's chest, feeling Steve lay back against his own chest.

"Good day?" Steve asked. Bucky nodded in Steve's hair.

"Yourself?" he asked, releasing Steve and getting his own coffee.

"It was an interesting day. Clint and Loki still aren't talking, so we had to mediate between them. And the outfitter kept jabbing Bruce with the needle, so we nearly had a Hulk-out."

Bucky pulled a face. "Sounds tense."

"Yeah." Steve sighed. "But we got everything done. Now all we need to do it pick out rings and get a priest."

"That's not going to be easy." Bucky said. Steve nodded.

"Natasha was talking to me about our first dance." Steve laughed and followed Bucky into the living room, sitting down on the sofa. "What song are we going to have?"

"I would have thought it obvious." Steve said. Bucky tilted his head and grinned.

"I suppose it was."

 

 

*************

 

 

As it turned out, rings were not something they needed to worry about, because Loki had been designing their wedding rings for months. 

"I knew you would get married. Your bond is too strong for you not to want to get it officially done, and I thought that this could be my wedding present for you." Loki said to them both. Steve and Bucky had come to his and Thor's floor to escape the wedding planners, as everyone was still leery about Loki and people tended to avoid his floor for various reasons.

"That's nice of you, Loki, but we really didn't need a present from you." Steve said in surprise. They were sitting on the couch, whilst Loki had taken the squishy chair. 

"It is traditional on Asgard to give presents for the new couple, and I thought that it was something that was done here as well." Loki frowned in confusion and brushed his hand under his cup of coffee. A small flame leapt from his palm and hovered under the cup, heating it up again.

"Yeah, it is, but we were just going to pick out rings. You didn't need to design some custom rings for us." Bucky said from the floor, where he was resting his head against Steve's leg.

"Bucky, your ring finger is made of metal." Loki pointed out gently. "Any ring without an attachment spell would just slide off."

Bucky grimaced and didn't say anything, but clenched the metal hand. Steve ran a hand through Bucky's newly layered hair. Bucky leaned in to it like a cat and Steve scratched his skull. Loki watched this happen with a small smile on his face. He reached into the back pocket of his jeans and pulled out his finished drawing, handing it to Steve, as he was the more artistic of the two and he could naturally tweak the drawing to their own needs.

"Oh, Loki." Steve breathed. Bucky heaved himself up on to the sofa to look at the drawing. 

The bands were not a solid piece of metal, but rather several precious metals twisted together. There was gold, silver and a metal not known to earth, one that glowed a faint light even on the paper (Bucky would later find out that the metal would come from the heart of a Sun, a special star that had a planet revolving around it that supported life). There was a rune carved into the underside , which Loki explained meant that the marriage would be blessed with long-lasting happiness. Although the metal was stilted together, the underside was smooth, so it would not scratch at the metal or irritate skin. Loki explained that both rings were charmed so that they would neither be scratched not would slide off the fingers.

"Loki, these are amazing." Bucky said.

"Many thanks."

Steve looked up from the drawing and asked "Have you already started on these?"

Loki nodded. "I'm borrowing Stark's workshop."

Steve looked slightly concerned at that. "Does Tony actually know that he's sharing his lab with you?"

Loki smirked. "Stark works at night and sleeps during the day. I simply work when he is not." Bucky laughed.

Steve smiled at Bucky and handed the drawing back to Loki. "I would love to use those rings. They're beautiful and I think both Bucky and I would be honoured to use them."

Thor came on from the kitchen with a bowl of freshly buttered popcorn and ruffled Loki's hair as he passed, causing Loki to squawk and swat at him. Thor laughed and sat down on the floor, placing the bowl on the table and leaning against Loki's chair, who rested his legs either side of Thor's shoulder and let his feet dangle.

They settled down to watch a movie, when the elevator opened and Bruce strode in to the room. Loki immediately tensed and stood up, keeping the chair between himself and Bruce.

"Steve, Bucky, I'm glad I found you. I wanted to ask you about the hors d'ourvers. Do you still want stuffed chicken or would you rather switch to shrimp balls?" Steve shuffled on the sofa to look at Bruce, whilst Bucky kept an eye on Loki, who was moving more and more in to the kitchen area.

"I think it's still the stuffed chicken." Steve said. He stood up and went to Bruce, looking at the wedding book Bruce was holding. Thor sat in Loki's chair and continued to watch the movie along with Bucky, whilst Loki moved to the kitchen under the pretence of making a cup of tea. 

Bruce sat down with Steve and they talked about the wedding food, something that Bucky had only glossed over when he had been asked a few weeks ago. Loki eventually came out of the kitchen and took the place on the floor where Thor had previously sat. He ate the popcorn, watched the movie and kept Bruce in view out of the corner of his eye. 

The movie carried on, and Steve eventually roped Bucky in to the discussion, as Bucky would be the one eating most of them. Bucky, back in the day, had been a slight glutton, or would have been, had he not been living during the Depression and and living with a man who needed the food much more than he did. Anything for Steve. But, having leant to eat again, he enjoyed food, and took every opportunity to eat. With his super-soldier metabolism, he would never put on the weight, and so he could happily gorge himself and not feel the consequences.

Loki continued to be tense, but even he could bear Bruce when he was with his partner and his friends. Bucky in turn kept Loki in the corner of his eye, making sure that Bruce was neither going to do something that would cause Loki to flee, nor Loki say something that would cause Bruce to Hulk-out.

The afternoon passed, and soon they were all making their way down to the communal area for dinner. Steve and Bucky linked hands as they made their way down, revealing in the fact that their marriage, something which they never thought that they would have was only 3 weeks away.

They were happy. They were lucky, and happy, and very much alive.

 

 

************

 

 

1 week to go, and Steve was ready to sell his soul so that he would never saw another wedding planning book again. Bucky had retreated to the bedroom, at risk of punching the wedding planners Tony had hired all those months ago clean through the plaster. Steve, who had been acting as a mediator his entire between Bucky and the idiots who irritated him, had gently shepherded the planners to the kitchen when he saw Bucky's expression becoming more and more fixed.

Steve was getting frustrated, because the more the planners talked, the more he felt that the wedding was more and more out of his hands. He had taken to retreating to the roof to draw, even though it was getting colder as Autumn drew nearer.

One evening, when Clint had come into the room and had seen Bucky which his shoulders hunched up to his ears and Steve standing by the windows, glaring out to the city. 

"Ok, times up!" he said loudly, and had ushered the planners out of the door, talking loudly over their protests. The door had slammed and he had come back into the room to see Bucky slumped on the sofa, a cold compress over his eyes. Steve hadn't moved.

"Whoa, I didn't expect them to be that baggy when they came here the first time." Clint said, coming over and slumping down on the sofa beside Bucky.

"This is completely ridiculous. It's not even a wedding anymore, it's a fucking media ceremony that happens to have a wedding in the middle." Steve said, finally coming over and sitting down on the other side of Bucky. Bucky leaned his head against Steve's shoulder without taking off the compress.

"I heard you talking to Bruce the other day. Is it true that the government wanted you to get married in your combat clothes?" Clint grinned at Steve as he grimaced.

"Yeah. We put our foot down early though. We're getting married in our service uniforms."

"Besides," Bucky muttered, "I'm not getting married covered in leather and kevlar."

"It would certainly set the tone if you did."

Bucky took the compress of his eyes and glared at Clint. Clint grinned at him, unrepentant.

They sat in silence for a while. Steve and Bucky slowly drifted off as the stress of the day took over them.

The next day, both of them woke up to find the duvet from there bed draped over them. Bucky flailed his hand out of the covers and grabbed the note that rested on the table next to their heads.

' _Guys,_

_No wedding planners for the next 4 days._

_Enjoy the fact that this is your marriage. New York wants this for you, go for a walk. Go to Coney Island. Have fun._

_Clint_ '

Bucky grinned sleepily at Steve, who looked out of the window and saw the sun shining out. There was frosting on the window, and the day promised to be brisk and warm.

"Does the Cyclone still exist?" Bucky asked, sitting up and stretching. Steve ruffled his sleep hair, which was sticking up in all directions and stood up, stretching.

"Yeah." He said. Set held out a hand to Bucky, who pulled himself up and wrapped his arms around Steve's waist. He allowed himself to be steered towards the bedroom, the duvet wrapped around their shoulders.

"C'mon, Bucky." Steve looks down and smiles at Bucky, who grins back.

"Let's get lost."

 

 

*************

 

 

During the Night That Will Not Be Mentioned In Polite Comapany (Yes, That Includes Any Dinner Parties and Functions You Ever Go To, Tony), also called Bucky and Steve's Stag Party:

-Steve streaked down the street where the Tower was, but he went so fast that nobody could really see anything.

-Thor managed to find Asgardian alcohol, and  _finally_ got Steve, Bucky and Loki drunk. As the only person who could safely take all of them out if they got out of control, he was the only one not drinking. 

-Bucky was very friendly when drunk, and spent the entire evening sprawled on the sofa, telling anyone who would listen about how much he loved Steve. Steve willingly took the most outrageous dares he could, having no inhibitions about saying no, and Loki spent a long time staring at the ceiling. When asked what he was looking at, he turned his blood red eyes to them and said that he was looking at the magic in the air. No one questioned him.

-Tony and Clint woke up in the morning wearing Natasha's thongs. Natasha herself sat on the end of the bed they shared, taking photos with her phone and resolutely not telling them what had happened.

-Bruce, Sam and Thor got all of the chairs in the communal living room and on to the roof. Of the VA centre. In Queens.

-Natasha and Pepper may or may not have kissed. Nobody will ever know (except Thor, and he's not telling. No, not even you Loki.)

-Loki, Bucky, Steve, Bruce and Tony playing the ultimate game of Strip Poker. At the end of the game, the only one still in their boxers was Bruce, primarily because everyone didn't want to know what happens of you divest the Hulk of his boxers. Loki spent the rest of the night with his legs squeezed together, not willing to let anyone see his dual genitals. Eventually Thor took of his own trousers and Loki slipped in to them, leaving Thor in his jumper and boxers.

-Eventually Bucky managed to drag himself to his floor, as both he and Steve had agreed upon not seeing each other until the wedding. 

-Steve passed out on Tony's bed with Loki, who was in Jötunn form and would be for the wedding. The last thing he said to Loki was a very slurred "Lokiiiiii, don let me oversleeeeeep."

 

 

**************

 

 

So of course, on the day of the most important wedding New York had ever hosted, Steve woke up in the morning to the sound of his alarm shrieking at him. He flailed around until his hand connected with the alarm, and them brought it to his hung-over eyes. 

It read 1.00pm.

"Oh,  _fuck._ " Steve swore and tried to stand up. But his stomach made itself known, and he collapsed back on to the bed. Loki moaned and moved over, pushing Steve in the leg with his cold limbs. Steve leant back into his pillow and grabbed Loki's hand, placing it on his forehead.

"Loki, it's 1 in the afternoon." Steve muttered.

"So?" Loki's reply was muffled, as he was pressing his head into the mattress in am attempt to block out the sun.

"I'm getting married at 2." Steve sat up slowly, and this time, Loki came with him. Loki rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and placed a hand gently on his own forehead. His fingers were tinged with green, and he grimaced as his hang-over suddenly became much worse, then disappeared. He did the same to Steve, and soon Steve was standing up and walking to his floor, where his uniform was laid out on his bed. As per their plans, Bucky was already gone with Natasha, Bruce, Tony and Thor, leaving Steve with Loki, Sam and Clint.

Steve got dressed quickly, and soon he was staring at himself in the mirror. The last time he had worn this uniform, Bucky has just fallen from a train, and he was trying to get drunk with the one woman who saw how much he loved his friend, even when he couldn't. 

He looked...relieved. It was time to make a good memory in this suit.

Loki came in and smiled at him. He was dressed in his best Asgardian formal dress, consisting of his leather coat and trousers, knee light black boots and precious metals imbedded in the leather of his tunic. He wore no cloak, and no helm, and his horns arched high over his head.

"You look happy." He said. Steve looked at him.

"It's funny, you know?" he said, running a hand down the front of his jacket. "The last time I wore this, I had thought Bucky had died. Now, I'm getting married to him. Life really does turn around."

"That it does." Loki agreed. He came up to Steve and straightened his collar. "Life is generous that way."

"You're lucky, I'm lucky, we're all really lucky to be here."

Loki grinned at Steve, displaying his sharp, needlelike teeth. "I wouldn't call it luck so much as a perseverance of the soul. You humans are very resilient, and as for myself, I trick my way out of peril."

"You always have a contradictory opinion."

Loki raised an eyebrow. "Of course I do. I am Loki."

Steve clapped him on the shoulder. "Well, whatever you say, I can only thank you. Without you, none of this would not have happened."

Loki waved a hand nonchalantly. "Your thanks is appreciated but not necessary. Come, Rogers. Let us get you to your husband."

Steve walked to the kitchen, where Clint and Sam were sitting, both in their suits, and both glaring at their cereal. Loki had not managed to relieve their own hang-overs, but as he passed their, he waved his hands over their heads, and they groaned in relief when they could finally see things in single rather than double images.

"Cheers." Sam said, raising his spoon. Clint didn't say anything (he wouldn't, not for a few months more), but he nodded sharply in Loki's general direction.

"We have to move. I'm getting married in 20 minutes." Steve reminded them, catching the nutrient bar that Sam threw at him and wolfing it down. He crumpled up the wrapper and threw it in the general direction of the bin. He clapped his hands and went to the door, and heard the other put away their bowls and followed him.

So when they exited the hidden door that would allow them to get to the ceremony without the press mobbing them, there were no cars waiting for them. They all stood there, slightly dumbfounded.

"Correct me if I am wrong," Loki said slowly, "but I am positive that Stark said there would be cars waiting for us."

Sam nodded. "Yeah, you heard right."

"Where the fuck are they?" Clint finally said. Sam pulled out his phone and called. They all watched him, and when he finally finished the call, he was livid.

"The fucking idiot left because we were late. Apparently decided off his own bat that Captain America wasn't going to go to his own wedding, and took off. He could come back, but it would take an hour, due to the traffic."

Steve groaned and ran a hand through his hair. "I'm getting married in 15 minutes! How am I supposed to get married if I can't even get to the ceremony."

"I could teleport us there." Loki offered. Clint immediately stepped back and glared hard. Loki ignored him.

"How many can you take?" Sam asked. Loki looked slightly apologetic.

"One at a time."

"How? Why can't you take more?" Steve asked desperately. Loki shrugged.

"I will be literally rendering a hole through the fabric of the universe. I only have enough magic to take myself and one other person, whilst simultaneously opening and closing the hole around us and making sure that nothing fundamentally wrong happens. It's a draining task."

Steve bit his lip, then took a deep breath and clapped a hand on Loki's shoulder.

"Take Sam and Clint. I'll go there on my motorcycle."

"You might not get there in time!" Sam said, increasingly worried.

"I may have to break a few law, but I think people will forgive Captain America for a couple of traffic violations on his wedding day." Steve grinned at them and made his way to his beloved bike, swinging his leg over and starting the engine.

"Besides," he said over the sound of the engine, as Loki grabbed Sam by the arm and prepared to teleport away, "it's kind of appropriate if I turn up on this!" Sam laughed and Clint gave him the thumbs up as he zoomed off, weaving in and out of traffic as he made his way to the small church that he and Bucky had picked out for the wedding.

He rode, letting the cold autumn wind whip through his hair and cleanse his face. He smelt New York, could see the sights, and his heart swelled with joy at the thought that this city _, his city_ , was celebrating his coming nuptials. When he had fought, both in the World War and during the many battles since, he had never fought for America as a whole, even though he embodied all of the values of that great nation. Instead, he fought for a tiny flat in Brooklyn, where he had shared a life with the bravest man he had known. 

A man who had gone through hell, and come out the other side a bit battered, a bit broken. Same as Steve.

He was getting married. To Bucky.

And nobody would ever part them again.

Steve grinned and whooped, punching the air in joy.

He arrived at the back entrance of the church to find press there, already taking photos as he got off the bike. He ignored them, giving them only a smile as he hurried in doors, eager to get the ceremony started. When the door closed on their noisy questions, he breathed a sigh of relief.

Which was sharply curtailed when he saw Bruce's face, standing in the hall. 

"What's happened?" Steve asked, coming up to Bruce. Bruce looked slightly helpless.

"The priest has gone."

Steve gaped. "What?"

Bruce shrugged helplessly. "The preist's fucked off. Tony went to his house when he didn't turn up and found it bare. Stripped of everything, even the furniture was gone."

Steve felt his stomach drop, and he felt strange, like he was hearing this from the other end of the tunnel. "Does Bucky know?" he asked.

Bruce nodded. He turned and walked back the way he came, towards the direction of the dressing room.

Bucky is sitting at he desk, his head in his hands. The others are all standing along the walls, looking all combinations of furious and worried. Natasha is pacing, muttering Russian curses under her breath. Steve immediately comes over to Bucky and cradles his face, kneeling down so he can meet bloodshot eyes.

"Oh Bucky." Steve breathes and kisses him gently, tasting salt on his lips. Not even Tony can muster up a joke. The disappointment in the room is practically a living thing. 

This wedding was not just Bucky and Steve, but for all of them, a little bit.

They all sit or stand in silence, as the crowd they can hear in the church starts getting louder and louder. Steve sits down in the chair beside Bucky, and pulls him so that Bucky is resting against his chest.

"Do we know why the priest disappeared?" he asked eventually. Tony shrugged.

"Think he was paid off by one of those fanatical groups, one of the ones that really opposed the wedding."

Steve nodded and pressed his lips to Bucky's hair.

"And the worst," Tony carried on, "it's not like anyone else can be roped in quickly to do this."

Out of the corner of his eye, Steve saw Thor suddenly stand upright from where he had been leaning against the wall. His cape fluttered gently as he whipped his head to look at Loki, who in turn was suddenly staring wide eyed at him. They seemed to have a silent conversation, before Thor stepped forward tentatively.

"My friends, I believe there is someone who can preform this ceremony for you." He said. Steve looked at him, confused.

"Who?" asked Sam.

Thor swallowed and drew himself up. "I can."

There was silence on the room, as they all stared at Thor. Eventually Clint unstuck his throat before saying "Really? You're a priest on Asgard as well as a Prince?"

Thor shook his head. "No. But I have actually preformed battlefield marriage ceremonies in the past, for couples who were about to fight and who did not want to wait for a ceremony."

"And he is a fertility God." Loki chipped in, coming to stand by Thor and putting a blue hand on his shoulder. "And out mother was the Goddess of Marriage, so that has filtered down into Thor's blood. Those with marriages preformed by Thor in the past all lived, and their marriage bond was stronger than many others."

Bucky picked up his head and looked at Thor with hope in his eyes. "You can really do it?" he asked. Thor nodded.

"I can preform this ceremony, and marry the both of you."

"Thank you." Steve covered his eyes in relief and tipped his head back, smiling widely at the ceiling. "Thank you."

"Right." Natasha suddenly took over (Pepper was in the crowd). "Tony, we need you to go out there and explain the situation."

"Why Tony?" Clint asked.

"He can spin this correctly." 

Tony nodded and left the room, Clint and Sam following to provide details and make sure that Tony didn't do or say anything that would offend anyone in the crowd. Natasha strode to Bucky and stood him up, fussing over his hair whilst Loki did the same thing with Steve. Bruce dragged Thor over to the corner and gave him a very quick run through of the Midgardian marriage ceremony.

Steve looked at Bucky, and Bucky looked at Steve, and they smiled together. 

Thor and the others left, and soon it was just Bucky and Steve in the room.

"I asked Loki to engrave something else on the rings." Bucky said suddenly, linking his arm with Steve's as they walked out of the door and towards the aisle. If things had gone to plan, Bucky would have been standing at the alter as Steve walked down with Natasha, but Steve found he preferred it this way.

"Oh yeah?" Steve said, smoothing Bucky's hair behind his ear. 

"'Til the end of the line.'"

Steve stopped and cupped Bucky's face. He kissed him, overwhelmed by love.

"C'mon, husband." He said, taking Bucky's arm again and guiding him to the start of the aisle.

"Let's get married."

 

 

**************

 

 

In the end, Steve could only remember his marriage in a few snippets, even though Maria had filmed the entire things and had given them a copy.

-Thor, beaming at them as he wrapped their hands together, the rings on their fingers glowing gently with light.

-Walking down the aisle, and accepting a nod from the man at the back, who covered his only working eye with large sunglasses but could not fully disguise himself from their gazes. Steve was glad Fury had shown up to give them his blessing, however reluctant that may have been.

-Standing up to give his speech, and realising he could do nothing more but say "Thank you". The applause was loud, and boisterous, and so very meant.

-Finally getting his dance with Peggy, even though she was in a wheelchair. Bucky waltzed Sharon around the floor, delighted that someone else knew how to dance as well as he could.

-Sneaking out of the room with Bucky so that he could comfortably snog his husband in private, and being surprised by Clint from the ceiling. The photo taken remained stuck to the communal fridge for a long, long time.

-Loki and Thor, leaning together as they watched everyone, talking gently. When asked what they were talking about, Loki shook his head and gave Steve and Bucky en enigmatic smile. 

-Tony leading a conga line, the person holding on to his waist being Sam, and the person bridging up the rear Natasha, dress hiked to above her knees and hair wild.

-Bruce's wide eyes as he beheld Betty Ross, invited on Tony's invitation. They danced slowly, pressed together, lips never leaving the other's face.

-Bucky. Always Bucky. With his wild happy eyes and his long fingered hands. Only Bucky. Forever.

 

 

**************

 

 

They would never say where they went on their honeymoon, but returned two weeks later with self-satisfied grins and hands that never left the others for long.

But now, finally, they were truly happy.

**Author's Note:**

> As a British person, I find the Westboro Baptist Church as both hilarious and disgusting at the same time. That is the reason I'm sending them up here. If you happen to be a member, or if you are offended by anything I'm writing, don't bother reading it or contacting me about it. Grow up and deal with it.


End file.
